Voy por ti
by LifeisColors
Summary: Bella perdió su bar y tendrá que comenzar de cero, pero antes de eso debe cumplir con tres cosas, la primera de ellas, llevar a Edward "caliente" Cullen a la cama, o al piso, la encimera, la barra del bar, o lo que sea! ...Por supuesto Lemmon!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! _**Des**_ al habla nuevamente, se me hace que esta historia será caliente, muy caliente! Son pocos capítulos, menos de 10 me parece, No molesto más, sólo lean, disfruten y dejen review, para que me alegren el día y así poder seguir adaptando, por que voy cap. por cap. no se espanten, estoy tan loca, en serio mi madre lo repite constantemente, que soy capaz de adaptar la historia completa en un día si es que estoy realmente alegre! =)

Como habrán notado los personajes son de SM! diosa, me jodi-alegraste la vida! y la mini historia tan caliente que les traigo es de ... se los digo al final!

* * *

><p>Bella Swan tenía solo tres puntos más para terminar con su lista de tareas antes de marcharse de Forks para siempre.<p>

Uno: Empacar.

Dos: Reunirse con las chicas para una última noche de tequila.

Tres: Seducir a Edward Cullen.

Las número uno y dos podían esperar hasta el fin de semana, pero el tercer punto…. Era uno que había estado aplazando durante mucho tiempo.

Quería dormir con Edward desde el mismo momento que entró en su bar hace dos años. Bueno… él no andaba, más bien se _pavoneaba_. Se pavoneó en el Diamond, enfundado en un par de vaqueros desteñidos que abrazaban sus caderas y su firme trasero, una camiseta negra que se extendía por todo su apretado pecho y una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, que decía "quiero echar un polvo".

Y había obtenido sexo. Sólo que no con ella. Diez minutos después, los jugadores retirados del Fork White Sox* entraron _arrogantemente _a su establecimiento, una pelirroja se acercó a él, le invitó un trago, y se lo llevó del bar.

!Perra!

Después de eso, Edward convirtió en hábito visitar el Diamond. A veces se iba con una mujer; a veces, solo. De cualquier manera, nunca se iba con _ella_. Esto crispaba su ego especialmente, ya que ella _no_ poseía las tres B que Edward parecía adorar en una mujer – cabello rubio, ojos azules y las tetas grandes. (Blond hair, Blue eyes and Big tits ).

Sólo tenía aburrido pelo castaño, aburridos ojos color chocolate y tetas grandes, con un tamaño sobre el promedio, no gigantes como a él le gustan.

Aún así el dios griego del sexo no tenía reparos en filtrear hasta más no poder con ella, pero filtrear era lo más lejos que llegaba. Él nunca se le había insinuado, ¡Ni siquiera una vez!

Así que, como ella se iba de la cuidad en tres días, era tiempo de insinuársele.

Inclinándose contra la barra de cromo, Bella escaneó la habitación, débilmente iluminada, con la esperanza de tomar un vislumbre del objeto de su afecto sexual. Sin suerte. Aún. Sabía que Edward aparecería esta noche y, cuando lo hiciera, ella de abalanzaría.

Los cubos de hielo de su vaso se deslizaron unos contra otros cuando levantó su limonada a sus labios y tomó un sorbo largo y refrescante. No sólo estaba sintiéndose sonrojada sino que su corazón palpitaba erráticamente contra su pecho, la anticipación de seducir finalmente a Edward Cullen era tan fuerte que podía probarla en sus labios.

No había dicho nada a sus mejores amigas, Rosalie y Alice, sobre sus planes; en su mayor parte porque sabía que ellas intentarían disuadirla de ello. La reputación de Edward, fuera del béisbol, era tan legendaria que era el único del cual aún hablaban los retransmisores deportivos, y ella no era tan suficientemente ingenua como para pensar que obtendría cualquier otra cosa, que no fuera sexo, de él. Él era un jugador hasta la médula, un casanova consumado, sólo que menos romántico y más travieso.

¡Oh! Había escuchado historias traviesas sobre Edward Cullen… esté bien, muchas de ellas directamente de su sexy boca. Edward y ella se habían vuelto cercanos a través de los años. Platónicamente cercanos, por supuesto. Ella tenía la sensación de que él la veía como un amigote, otro de sus colegas jugadores de béisbol con el que bromear y hablar sobre sus conquistas. Bueno, estaba enferma de vivir en territorio _amigote. _Después de dos años de fantasear con su amigo, era tiempo de dejar de sentarse en el banquillo y buscar la posición principal, en una de esas sucias historias que a él le gustaba contar.

¡Su vida había sido un desastre últimamente! No había tenido sexo en meses. Había sido forzada a vender el Diamond, la única pertenecía que tenía que le trajo algún placer, y ahora también había perdido su apartamento. Empezar de nuevo sería bueno para ella. Eso esperaba. Pero no tenía intención de dejar la cuidad con arrepentimientos, y no lanzarse a los brazos de Edward podría ser el más grande arrepentimiento de todos.

Como si un poder más alto hubiera tomado aviso, la puerta del Diamond se abrió y entró pavoneándose el hombre que ella planeaba follar hasta dejar sin sentido esta noche.

Contuvo una sonrisa y observó como él ordenaba una cerveza a una camarera que pasaba, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de pool. Un minuto más tarde, había engañado a un niño universitario a tirar unas cuantas rondas ¡pobre chico! Aparte de tener un delicioso trasero, Edward era también un jugador de pool de primera categoría. Bella lo había visto hacerse con una docena de chicos desprevenidos.

Se le quedó mirando por un momento, sintiéndose como un halcón escudriñando su presa. Cuando sus ojos se hartaron, esperó fuera del taburete del bar y, finalmente, se paseó hasta la mesa de pool.

Edward echó un vistazo hacia arriba mientras se aproximaba la curvilínea castaña. Se tomó un segundo para recorrer con su mirada su apretada camiseta sin mangas y sus jeans en las caderas, entonces encontró sus ojos.

-Hola, Bella.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo ella en lugar de saludar.

Él hizo un gesto hacia el taco de pool en su mano - ¿puede esperar?

-No.

Edward estuvo intrigado instantáneamente. No era cosa habitual que Bella Swan, la insolente y pequeña propietaria del Diamond, le hiciera demandas. Con esa intriga, de cualquier forma, vino un parpadeo de inquietud aunque se entretuvo a pedirle al chico junto a él que tirara. Él había venido aquí esta noche con el único propósito de hablar con ella, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ya sabía lo que le planeaba decir. Sus ojos chocolate tenían un brillo serio para él, su delicada mandíbula estableció una determinación que hizo que sus palmas se humedecieran. ¡Mierda! Quería que ella lo escuchara a él, pero, obviamente, las noticias ya le habían alcanzado.

Lo que significaba que ahora necesitaba explicar a una mujer que realmente le agradaba, y que respetaba, por qué había comprado el Diamond a sus espaldas y arruinado bruscamente su vida.

Miró a su adversario y dijo – Yo pierdo.

Entonces dejó caer el taco sobre la mesa de fieltro y siguió a Bella a una de las apartadas cabinas de la esquina, en el otro extremo del sector de fumadores. Su mirada fija, instantáneamente, descansó en su tenso trasero, sus dedos cosquilleando con el impulso de apretar la redondeada carne. Intentó sofocar la indeseada sacudida de deseo que chisporroteaba por su columna y se apoderó de sus pelotas. Ella siempre se las arreglaba para hacerle esto, enviarlo a un estado de lujuria ciega, y francamente, no tenía maldita idea de cómo se las había arreglado para mantener sus manos lejos de ella por tanto tiempo.

_¡Ella es diferente! _

Reprimió un suspiro, sabiendo que la vocecita en su cabeza tenía razón. A pesar de lo que otras personas pudieran pensar, él tenía, de hecho, una conciencia, y dos años atrás esa conciencia le había dicho que hacer travesuras con Bella Swan era demasiado sórdido, incluso para él. La verdad era que ella le gustaba. Le hubiera gustado follarla pero, como la voz dijo, ella era diferente. Desde el mismo momento que la conoció, había sabido que ella no era alguien con quien juguetear. Era demasiado preciosa, demasiado inteligente y demasiado cariñosa para ser tratada como una aventura de una noche. Y eso es todo lo que Bella obtendría de él. No estaba hecho para las relaciones, nunca lo había estado, y una vez que Bella y él intimaron, desarrollaron una amistad platónica que nunca había creído ser capaz de mantener, se había dado cuenta de que follarla estaba oficialmente fuera de cuestión.

_Pero no vas a fastidiarlo más o ¿si? _

Deseó seriamente que su conciencia enterrara su cabeza en la arena u dejara de recordarle sus turbias acciones. Sí, había jodido a Bella por la espalda, pidiéndole a su director financiero – quién casualmente era amigo de él- que no extendiera su préstamo. Llámenme idiota, pensó, pero había querido el Diamond. Desde que había sido obligado a retirarse, había estado buscando una forma de pasar el tiempo. Cuando se había enterado de las dificultades financieras de Bella, no había sido capaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad de abalanzarse sobre el Diamond, y ni siquiera su afición por la actual propietaria pudo detenerlo de comprar el complejo.

Armándose de valor para una pelea, se deslizó en un asiento enfrente de ella y arqueó una de sus cobrizas cejas –Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?- preguntó.

-¡Sexo!

_¿Huh?_

Parpadeó un par de veces. Preguntándose si le había oído bien o si el deseo que sentía por esta mujer lo estaba haciendo alucinar.

-¡Sexo! Repitió él, aunque era difícil hablar cuando su boca se había convertido en el desierto del Sahara.

-¡Síí!

Ok. ¿Ella quería hablarle de sobre sexo? Él estaba listo para una confrontación pero no estaba preparado, de ninguna manera, para hablar sobre el tema de sexo con la única mujer que siempre había querido en su cama.

Tragó, trayendo la tan necesitada humedad a su árida garganta. No obstante, su boca se secó en el segundo en que Bella se inclinó hacia delante y descansó sus codos en la mesa. Su mirada se desvió a sus tetas. Sus muy alegres tetas, y _sin sujetador_ ¡Señor! ¿Por qué no estaba usando sujetador? La visión de sus pezones asomando por el delgado material de su camiseta sin mangas negras casi causó que sus ojos salieran de su cabeza. Siempre le habían gustado sus pechos, preguntándose como se sentirían debajo de sus palmas, como sabrían sus pezones cuando los chupara entre sus labios.

-¿Edward?

Su cabeza hizo un movimiento brusco hacia arriba y cuando encontró su mirada pudo jurar que vio un brillo de satisfacción parpadeando en sus ojos, ¿qué estaba tramando exactamente?

Aclaró su garganta – Lo siento ¿decías?

-Lo que estaba diciendo… - dijo con una sonrisa atrevida- es que quiero hablar de sexo. En realidad, borra eso. No quiero hablar sobre sexo, ¡quiero hacerlo!

Se pene rápidamente se levanto contra su bragueta.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?- Se las arregló para decir eso.

-¡Tú!

Esa única palabrita chupó el oxigeno de sus pulmones y causó que toda su sangre se reuniera en la región sur de su cuerpo. Su pene creció aún más, como un incomodo bloque de mármol que se tensaba contra sus jeans. Estaba tan duro que apenas podía moverse, menos hablar.

-¿Es esta una broma?- Pudo preguntar finalmente.

- No es broma- respondió con otra sonrisa, está más traviesa que la primera, y añadió a continuación – He pensado acerca de esto durante dos años.

Sus manos temblaron un poco cuando las pasó por su cabello.

¿Has estado pensando en tener sexo conmigo en estos dos años?

Ella simplemente asintió. No había necesidad de palabras, la mirada ardiente de sus ojos chocolate lo dijeron todo. También lo hizo la forma en que se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Cómo es que, uh, antes nunca lo mensionaste?

- No parecías interesado. –Ella ladeó su cabeza. - ¿Estás interesado?

¡_Demonios sí_! Gritó su polla

¡_Ni siquiera lo pienses_! Ordenó su conciencia.

¡Mierda!

Así que en lugar de responder su pregunta, él preguntó una de las suyas.

-Nunca pensé que fueras del tipo casual. ¿Qué te hizo decidir repentinamente que querría rodar con un vividor como yo?

-Entonces admites que eres un vividor.

-¡Seguro!

-Prefiero puto.

Su boca se elevó en una débil sonrisa ladeada – Tengo treinta años, soltero y rico. Tengo permitido ser un puto. Tú, por otro lado eres demasiado buena para mí. Mis asperezas rascarían es infierno fuera de ti.

¡Suena pervertido!

Su pene se movió, una advertencia de que esta conversación estaba pisando u terreno peligroso. Ella estaba, obviamente, mortalmente seria sobre esto y sí él quería dejar el bar con sus honorables intenciones intactas, realmente necesitaba cortarlo de raíz. Ahora. Antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.

¡Como follársela!

-No finjas que no quieres- dijo ella, leyendo su mente.- Lo puedo ver e tus ojos Edward… ¡estás interesado!

Y ella no sabía ni la mitad acerca de eso. Pero, aparte de eso, lo que no sabía era que se lo estaba proponiendo al mismo hombre que estaba a punto de sacar provecho de sus problemas económicos. Él había estado ahí la noche en que ella informó al personal que estaba vendiendo el bar. Había visto el enojo y la desesperación en sus ojos. Él sabía qu el Diamond era toda su vida, que lo había heredado desde que sus padres habían muerto, en un accidente de tráfico hace cinco años. Había manejado este lugar sin ayuda por años y ahora él se sentía como un total imbécil por quitárselo.

Pero tampoco podía ignorar la realidad de la situación. Bella estaba arruinada, el bar estaba en apuros, e incluso si él no conseguía comprarlo, ella perdería de todos modos.

La realidad, sin embargo no calmaba su culpa. _Sabía_ que debería haber hablado don ella antes de hacer la oferta por el Diamond, intentar explicarle por qué lo estaba haciendo y conseguir su aprobación antes de hacerlo. Todavía no quería disgustarlas… No… ¡No quería _perderla_! La amistad de Bella era una de las cosas destacadas en su vacía existencia y pronta jubilación, y egoístamente quería aferrarse a ella. Y no estaba seguro de que eso fuera posible si le decía la verdad sobre la compra del Diamond.

Había luchado para no dormir con ella por la misma razón pero, aparentemente, ella no estaba preocupada de que el sexo pudiera arruinar su amistad.

-¡Bella…!- Reunió un poco de su fuerza de voluntad y continuó- está no es una buena idea.

- ¡Pienso que es una idea _fantástica_!- Algo crudo y ardiente destelló en su mirada. – No irás a rechazarme, Edward.

Él tragó saliva- ¿No?

-No.

Ella se deslizó fuera de la cabina y se puso de pie. El dulce aroma femenino inundó su nariz y por poco se estremeció por la excitación. Cielo, no ahora. Él había luchado contra su atracción por ella durante dos años ¿Cómo era posible que solamente tomara dos maditos _minutos_ disolver toda la restricción?

M e estoy hospedando en el apartamento de arriba- Le dijo con un sensual arqueo de cejas.

Él inhaló profundamente, preguntándose si había alguna forma desilusionarla suavemente pero, al mismo tiempo, buscaba algún modo de seguirla arriba y rasgarle la ropa.

Ella sintió su indecisión y frunció el ceño - ¡No me hagas rogarte!

Y ahí estaba. Tan sólo hizo falta un diminuto puchero y la palabra "rogar" y, oficialmente, alcanzó su punto de ruptura. La restricción en su interior se rompió como una cuerda de bungee. Cada gota de sangre restante de su cuerpo se disparó al sur, estancándose en su ingle hasta que estaba duro y ardiente como nunca.

¿Cómo podía negar a esta mujer algo que él deseaba demasiado? Casi podía saborearla en sus labios. Su sexy esencia lo hizo marearse con lujuria, sus pechos sin brassier se burlaban de él por debajo de su camiseta de algodón. Nunca había querido tanto a una mujer como a esta. Esta ferocidad y necesidad apretaron sus bolas y vació el oxigeno fuera de sus pulmones.

Él tropezó con sus pies. ¡Al diablo! ¡No iba a luchar más! Mañana le diría que le había comprado el Diamond.

Esta noche él viviría la fantasía que se había negado por demasiado tiempo.

* * *

><p>*Forks White Sox= El nombre original es de otra ciudad, pero amo Forks, así que cambié el nombre! =)<p>

* * *

><p>Como siempre Edward haciéndose el que no quiere, y nuestra Bella, como siempre bastante convincente. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, dónde habrá, señoras y señores, Lemmon! pero si no dejan review haré que el pene de Edward sea pequeño! já<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! _**Des**_ nuevamente trayéndoles historias calientes, que lee en sus ratos de ocio y que merecen la pena ser adaptadas, está historia avanza bastante rápido, así que no pierdan capitulo. LEEEEMOOON!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a SM, la dueña de la trama será revelada al final! =)

* * *

><p>- ¿Vienes? - le preguntó Bella, lanzándole una mirada por encima del hombro.<p>

- ¡Oh, eso pretendo! - contestó él en voz baja.

Una emoción brotó por todo su cuerpo cuando arrastró su mirada a lo lejos y caminó en línea recta. Esperaba una pequeña resistencia pero, proponérselo a Edward Cullen, había resultado ser mucho más duro de lo previsto. Su renuencia estaba escrita en todo su bello rostro y, al mismo tiempo, había visto la forma en que sus ojos habían brillado con pasión cuando le había pedido ir a la cama. Él la deseaba y saber que correspondía su atracción la hizo estallar con escalofríos. Esto también la hizo preguntarse por qué él había luchado contra esto por tanto tiempo.

Y por qué él se veía casi culpable cuando fue ella quien se le había insinuado. ¡Ah, bien! Ahora no había tiempo para pensar en nada de eso.

Finalmente, tenía a Edward exactamente donde lo quería, y no iba a estropear lo que, estaba segura, sería la mejor noche de su vida. Hizo que el grupo de ideas dieran vueltas en su cabeza y las analizó a muerte, hasta que sacó las verdaderamente divertidas.

¡Esta noche sería diferente!

Esta noche no tendría que pensar.

Ella lo condujo al pasillo oscuro de la parte trasera del bar, hacia las escaleras, llevándolo al apartamento del segundo piso. Subieron las escaleras sin decir ni una sola palabra. Cuando hizo una pausa para abrir la puerta, ella sintió el cálido aliento de Edward en su cuello. Un segundo después sus manos ahuecaron su culo.

- Tienes un culo encantador - Murmuró desde atrás.

- Espera a ver el resto de mí.

Click. La cerradura se abrió y ella empujó la puerta. Entonces entraron y no encendió las luces. No quiso arruinar el momento arrojando luz, en el estéril y pequeño departamento. No quería mirar las cajas llenas con sus posesiones ni acordarse del hecho de que estaba durmiendo en un colchón, en un dormitorio vacío. Echaba de menos su antigua casa. ¡No! Echaba de menos su antigua _vida_, la que había llevado antes de que el bar le hubiese sido arrebatado de sus manos y hubiese sido echada de la casa de color café rojizo, donde había vivido durante años. Todo porque a duras penas había vuelto a sacar provecho a su pequeño bar de la esquina que, simplemente, no había sido capaz de competir con todos los nuevos y modernos establecimientos que seguían inaugurando en la parte alta de la manzana. Había invertido cada centavo que tenía en el Diamond hasta que estuvo total y completamente arruinada, sin un céntimo, incapaz de pagar la factura del teléfono, y mucho menos la renta. Pero empujó con fuerza todos los pensamientos desagradables fuera de su cabeza. En este momento, no quería que ninguno de sus problemas manchara lo que estaba por suceder.

Así que dejó la luz apagada, sonrío al gran hombre sexy frente a ella y aplastó cualquier deseo de… galantería pre-sexo para llegar al dobladillo de su top sin mangas.

Ella sacó la tela sobre su cabeza desnudando sus pechos.

- ¿Son auténticos? - Preguntó Edward con voz áspera y gruesa por el deseo.

- Ven aquí y averígualo.

Dio dos pasos hacia adelante y ahuecó cada pecho, moviendo rápidamente sus pulgares sobre los pezones y, entonces, arrastró sus manos a lo largo de la superficie inferior de cada pecho.

- ¡Auténticos! - Comentó. - Raro en estos días.

Casi ronroneó cuando él le acarició sus pechos, sus manos grandes rozando por encima su piel sensible. ¡Maldición! Ella había deseado esto por mucho tiempo. Se lo imaginaba. Fantaseaba sobre esto al final de cada noche, mientras se toqueteaba ella misma. Había estado con otros hombres, por supuesto, pero ninguno de ellos se podía comparar a éste, fuerte y guapísimo; incluso más, era el único que prácticamente le provocaba un orgasmo con sólo una mirada pecaminosa. Edward era todo un hombre, con bordes toscos y todo.

- ¿Por qué esperamos dos años para hacer esto? - Él masculló mientras acariciaba sus pechos. - ¿Pensaste, en realidad, que te iba a rechazar?

- No estaba segura de ser lo bastante putita para ti – replicó ella fríamente.- He visto las chicas con las que sales de mi bar

- Tienes razón. No eres ni remotamente parecida, para nada, a las mujeres que normalmente llevo a casa.

- ¿Porque mis tetas son auténticas?

- ¡Porque me haces reír! - Se encogió de hombros palmeando sus pechos. -Porque muchas de las conversaciones con auténtico significado, que he tenido en toda mi vida, han sido contigo. No quería que el sexo arruinara nuestra amistad. Si fuera un tipo de persona responsable te habría pedido una cita.

- No quiero una cita. ¡Quiero follarte!

Ella escuchó su respiración brusca y sonrió.

Dio un paso atrás y sus pechos se sintieron fríos sin las manos de Edward acariciándolos. Alcanzó el botón de sus Jeans y arqueó sus cejas

- Así que… ¿qué haces con una chica que no citas? Entras en su apartamento, estás caliente y cachondo y miras fijamente su cuerpo medio desnudo, y… ¿qué haces?

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

-¡Uh-huh!

- Bueno, le digo que baje mi cremallera y me chupe la polla.

Un dolor pulsó entre sus piernas. ¡Oh sí! Ella sabría que sería así. Sucio, exigente y descarado.

- Pero ya que eres tú… -Dijo con aspereza. - En lugar de eso te lo preguntaré. ¿Bella, quieres chuparme la polla?

Sin molestarse a responder esa obviedad, desabrochó sus pantalones y se deslizó la tela de mezclilla por sus piernas. Los ojos de él se ensancharon de nuevo. Ella no estaba usando ropa interior y la expresión de su cara le decía que ir de comando había sido una buena idea.

Con sus jeans en el suelo de parqué, a sus pies, ahora estaba desnuda, ardiente y mojada, más de lo que alguna vez había estado en sus 26 años. Fue tranquilamente hacia él, tomó la parte de abajo de su camiseta en sus manos y se la quitó. Su pecho era duro como piedra.

Presionó su boca en su pecho desnudo y lo besó. Olía a jabón y especias. Su lengua se movía lamiendo su pezón. Él sabía cien por cien a h_ombre_.

¡Dios!¡Esto era divertido! Había fantaseado con esto por tanto tiempo que casi era irreal experimentarlo. Se frotó contra él lamiéndole el pecho, besándolo, chupándole los pezones. Después le fue rozando con su lengua, bajando por su cuerpo, y se puso de rodillas. Con hábiles dedos, abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y los bajó por sus piernas tonificadas, entonces tiró de sus boxers negros. Él pateó los pantalones y los boxers a un lado. Su pene grueso y erecto sobresalió y rozaba contra sus mejillas.

Con una tenue sonrisa ella inclinó su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Los párpados de él estaban pesados y los músculos de su cara se tensaron. ¡Oh, cuánto amaba esa cara! Los ángulos duros, la mandíbula definida, su barba de días salpicando su barbilla. Masculino, sexy.

- Eres provocadora. -Murmuró, sus ojos destellando con incontrolada lujuria.

- Sí, ¿y?

Ella agarró su polla con una mano, apretando su estrecho culo con la otra, y bajó su boca.

Lo besó.

Él se estremeció.

Una gota de humedad se formaba en su punta y ella lo chupó, saboreando su salado sabor varonil. Se lo metió profundo en la boca, pasando su lengua a lo largo de su pene mientras lo bombeaba al mismo tiempo.

- Mierda - Edward se ahogó.

Ella se retiró. - ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡Diablos, no! ¡Sigue haciendo eso!

Ella le dio el gusto. Los respiros irregulares y los suaves gemidos de Edward la alentaron a ser más atrevida. Acariciando su pene con sus manos, embromó sus bolas con su lengua. Luego lamió desde la empuñadura hasta la punta, una, dos veces, con largos y sensuales movimientos que lo hacían gemir de placer. Ella sintió su polla pulsando contra su lengua y se hizo increíblemente más duro, más caliente, mientras más lo provocaba. Después de unos cuantos lamidos tortuosos más, ella metió la punta en su boca y lo chupó, enroscó su lengua encima de su piel aterciopelada, luego chupó de nuevo. ¡Fuerte!

Él gimió y una sacudida de placer subió por su cuerpo y agarró su clítoris. Ella pudo haber estado ahí toda la noche, de rodillas, masturbándolo, mamándosela, pero el dolor entre sus piernas rechazaba disiparse. Sólo se volvía más fuerte, palpitando encarecidamente, volviéndola tan húmeda y excitada que apenas podía respirar.

Gimiendo sobre su punta, le dio una última mamada luego se puso de pie y presionó su cuerpo desnudo sobre él. - ¡Ven a la cama!

- ¡Si puedo caminar…! - Respondió con una sonrisa temblorosa.

- ¡Creo que lo lograrás!

Ella se movió hacia el pasillo oscuro sin volverse a mirar si él la seguía. Sabía que lo haría. Había venido hasta aquí después de todo. Ni siquiera Edward sería tan cruel para marcharse ahora.

Sonrió cuando oyó sus pasos y sintió su pesada respiración detrás. Un segundo después ella se detuvo en seco, sorprendida al sentir la parte inferior de su cuerpo empujando contra su trasero. Él abrazó su cintura con sus manos y ella lo estrelló contra la pared, poniendo la punta de su erección rozando entre sus muslos.

- Te quiero follar ahora mismo, justo contra esta pared. - Murmuró Edward entre dientes, plantando besos con la boca abierta entre los omóplatos.

Ella suspiró. - ¡Hazlo!

-¡No!

Él frotó su polla contra su pliegue curvando hacia abajo, justo lo suficiente para que la punta de la cabeza bailara al otro lado de su húmeda abertura.

- Primero quiero hacer que llegues. - Agregó, luego tiró de un mechón de pelo castaño suelto para poder besarle la nuca.

Ella se estremeció. - ¡Confía en mí! Llegaré en el segundo en que me lo metas.

- Después - Dijo ausente. - Primero quiero llevarte a la locura… ¡Con mi lengua!

Le dio a su trasero un pequeño empujoncito y la apresuró en dirección al dormitorio.

¡Oh, Dios! Nunca había estado tan excitada. ¡_Sabía _que sería así! A Edward Cullen lo tuvo bajo su piel desde el segundo en que puso los ojos en él. Sus sonrisas torcidas y muecas graciosas nunca fallaban en ponerla ardiente. Su voz la ponía más ardiente. ¡La visión de su cuerpo desnudo le envió la verdadera furia del infierno dentro de ella!

Tampoco había luz en la habitación. Le gustaba eso. Tumbándose en el colchón sobre el suelo, Edward no era más que una sombra avecinándose. La oscuridad hace todo más seductor. Más sexy. Más sucio.

Él no comentó la falta de mobiliario, sólo posó su mirada sobre su cuerpo desnudo y murmuró - Extiende tus piernas.

- Hazlo tú por mí - Susurró con voz seductora.

Edward parecía disfrutar escuchándola tanto como ella disfrutaba usándola.

- Obligándome a hacer todo el trabajo, ¿huh?"

-¡Sí!

- ¡Me gusta eso!

Se acercó a ella, se arrodilló en el duro suelo de madera y, con un movimiento brusco, separó sus piernas.

- ¿Dijiste que habías esperado esto por 2 años? – Preguntó Edward

-¡Mmm-hmmm!

- ¿Qué es lo que querías exactamente, Bella?

- ¡A ti! - Acertó a decir.

- ¡Sé más específica!

Ella estaba tendida de espaldas, sus piernas abiertas, mojada y lista para él y… ¿él quería que fuera más específica?

- ¡Tú dentro de mí! - dijo.

- De nuevo estás siendo imprecisa - Inclinó su cabeza, mirándola pensativo y calmado, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

- ¿Qué parte de mí quieres dentro de ti?

- ¡Tu polla!

- Buen comienzo. ¿Qué más?

- ¡Tus dedos!

- ¿Algo más?

- ¡Tu lengua!

Él deslizó sus manos por sus piernas, acarició el interior de sus muslos; luego, frotó una palma de su mano contra su sexo palpitante. Ella contuvo la respiración y gimió por su toque. Con una delicada risita, se inclinó hacia delante y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas. ¡Primero la provocó! Lamió su clítoris lentamente, con roces suaves con su lengua. ¡Luego la provocó un poco más! Subió y bajó un dedo por su raja mojada, jugueteando con su abertura sin entrar.

¡Ella no pudo soportarlo más!

Enrolló los dedos en su cabello cobrizo empujándole la cabeza hacia más abajo, levantando sus caderas y frotando su dolorido clítoris contra sus labios.

– Chúpalo - Le rogó.

Casi se avergonzó ante la desesperación de su voz pero a Edward parecía no importarle. Se rió otra vez pero, obviamente, poseía algún tipo de caballerosidad, porque cedió a sus deseos. Mamó su clítoris, moviendo rápidamente su lengua contra él, pero aun negándole la presión que ansiaba. Su lengua se lanzó fuera, tomó una breve muestra, luego se deslizó para saborear sus muslos. Ella gimió y agarró la solitaria sábana colocada sobre el colchón, su sufrimiento era obvio pero él no se desvió del paso perezoso, tortuoso, que había establecido. Justo cuando ella abrió la boca rogando por más, le clavó la lengua en el clítoris y mamó encarecidamente.

Ella gritó, balanceándose sobre el borde, tratando de prolongar el placer, pero renunció en el segundo que sus dedos entraron en el juego. Uno se deslizó profundamente en su interior, luego un segundo se unió a la acción, más tarde un tercero. Su insistente boca caliente y sus dedos expertos enviaron un torbellino de sensaciones por su cuerpo. El placer la asaltó, la embargó, la penetró. ¡El fuego la consumió! ¡Las olas de placer la estrellaron!

Llegó más fuerte y rápido de lo que alguna vez podía recordar que viniera. Cuando el orgasmo finalmente amainó jadeó en busca de aire, tratando de traer el muy necesario oxígeno a sus pulmones.

- Eres demasiado bueno para esto - Respiró.

- Así me lo han dicho.

Edward se deslizó de modo que se encontraran a la altura de los ojos, a la altura de los pechos. A la altura de la pelvis. El hambre cruda destelló en sus ojos esmeraldas.

- ¿Por qué no nos hemos besado aún? - Preguntó con curiosidad levantando sus cejas.

- Estábamos ocupados haciendo otras cosas.

- ¡Esa no es excusa!

Bella agitó y cerró sus párpados cuando cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Su beso no era tierno sino brusco. Como sabía que serían. Curioseó sus labios abiertos con la lengua y se probó a sí misma en él. Mientras él reclamaba su boca del mismo modo que reclamaba su vagina, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y encajó una uña en su poderosa espalda. Cada centímetro de este chico era puro músculo. ¡Le encantaba!

Metió su lengua fuera y dentro de su boca. Su barba raspaba como el infierno su barbilla. Con un gemido, él extendió su mano entre ellos y comenzó a toquetearla de nuevo.

- ¡Maldición, Bella! ¡Quiero follarte de nuevo!

Podía sentir otro orgasmo creciendo en su interior.

Lo quería en su interior ahora. Pero se forzó a sí misma a levantarse. Su bolso estaba en el suelo, junto a la puerta, y fue directo a él buscando torpemente la caja de condones que había escondido antes allí. La encontró pero abrirla era otra historia. Sus dedos estaban temblando tan violentamente que apenas pudo rasgar la tapa.

Con una sonrisa, Edward vino a ofrecer su ayuda. Abrió la caja sacó un condón y se lo puso antes de que tuviera tiempo de parpadear. Y cuando había parpadeado se encontró en el colchón otra vez, boca arriba. Mientras, Edward se inclinaba y bajaba su cuerpo musculoso sobre ella.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar entró en ella.

Llegó al clímax en el mismo segundo en que la llenó. Sus músculos internos apretándose, su cuerpo convulsionando mientras gritaba de puro placer.

Edward empujó sus manos debajo de su trasero y la tomó, la levantó del colchón mientras deslizaba su pene dentro de ella. La cogió fuerte. Rápido. Brusco. Podían haber pasado horas o minutos. No tenía ni idea y no le importaba. Mientras la última ola de orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, caliente y tembloroso, miró fijamente al hombre que estaba sobre ella, vio sus ojos entornados por el placer, ardiendo con fuego. Su cara estaba tensa, su pecho musculoso se tensaba y flexionaba cuando bombeaba en ella.

Con un gemido aceleró el paso. Empujones irregulares y bruscos. Luego murmuró.

- Voy a terminar. - Y perdió el control mientras ella clavaba los dedos en su trasero.

Después rodó sobre su espalda y se quedaron quietos mientras cada uno se recuperaba del tornado erótico que había pasado por su cuarto.

La mirada de Bella vagó por los músculos duros y planos del cuerpo de Edward. Estaba caliente otra vez tan sólo con mirarlo. Con una minúscula sonrisa, deslizó su mano y comenzó a acariciar su pene medio erecto.

Edward gimió. - ¡Eres una animal! - Rezongó.

- Como he dicho… esperé durante dos años por esto.

Un fingido suspiro salió de su garganta cuando le deslizó su mano entre las piernas. Ella gimió y él le respondió con una media sonrisa. - ¡No puedo dejar esperando a una dama! - Murmuró.

* * *

><p>Me encanta este Edward, ¿a ustedes no? es tan caliente!<p>

déjenme su opinión =)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! nuevo capítulo, cómo siempre LEMMON.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la dueña de la trama y el nombre original se los diré al final.

**Advertencia**: La historia es Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad, o no te gusta leer sobre sexo entonces te invito a largarte de esta historia! =)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Edward se despertó a la mañana siguiente para encontrar el cálido y desnudo cuerpo de Bella cerca del suyo. Una larga pierna estaba envuelta en su muslo y el tacto de su sedosa piel le provocó un grave apuro. Estaba tentado a despertarla con un beso travieso entre las piernas. Pero se contuvo. No podía tener sexo con ella otra vez. No hasta que le dijera la verdad acerca del Diamond.

Un latigazo de dolor apareció al instante en sus sienes. ¡Maldición! No quería hacer esto... No después de lo de anoche.

Él había estado con suficientes mujeres. Pero ninguna de ellas se comparaba con Bella Swan. Bella y su pequeño cuerpo sexi… Su lengua ansiosa, los gemidos entre cortados cuando terminaba. No creía que alguna vez pudiera saciarse de ella y una mirada a su entrepierna lo confirmaba. Su pene estaba incluso más duro de lo que estaba hace un momento, cuando abrió los ojos y la vio desnuda, acostada a su lado.

Estaba bastante seguro que una vez que le dijera lo que había hecho, nunca la volvería a ver desnuda otra vez.

Ahogó un gemido, tentado a deslizarse fuera de la cama y esconderse fuera del vacío apartamento. Sin notas. Sin despedidas. Sólo escabullirse antes de que ella despertara y así evitar el enfrentamiento. Probablemente eso era lo que ella esperaba de él de todos modos. Probablemente ella pensaba que abandonar a una mujer después de tener sexo era lo más apropiado para él.

¡Y eso era, precisamente, por lo que no podía marcharse! No quería que Bella pensara que era un imbécil.

Aun cuando, en este momento, se sentía como uno muy grande.

-¡Mmmm! Su suave murmullo llevó una sonrisa a sus labios. Pasó sus dedos por su despeinado cabello castaño.

- ¡Buenos días! - Saludó con una sonrisa.

Con un diminuto bostezo, se apoyó en su codo y plantó un beso en su cachete.

- ¡Buenos Días! - Contestó soñolienta.

Al parecer los hombres maduros eran capaces de conmoverse, porque eso es exactamente lo que ocurrió. Su mirada recorrió su precioso rostro, luego bajó a su seno desnudo presionado contra su hombro. El verla allí tumbada, cálida y adormilada y tan obviamente saciada provocó un apretón en su pecho.

- Prepararé un poco de café - Dijo, sintiéndose incómodo.

Desenmarañándose de su abrazo, salió de la cama y se puso en pie.

- No hay máquina de café. - Se sentó y sus senos lo provocaron, con sus pezones rosados erectos y demasiado tentadores.

- Todas mis cosas están en un almacén. - Admitió cuando pasó sus dedos por su cabello enredado.

- No vi ningún motivo para traer todo aquí puesto que voy a irme de la ciudad en un par de días.

La culpa ardía en su garganta como un golpe de tequila. Sabía que él era culpable de su situación actual y de pronto deseó no haber sido tan insistente en la compra del bar. Y… presionar a su amigo, el del banco, para que negara a Bella otra ampliación del préstamo había sido un golpe bajo.

Pero dejar la ciudad… esa era una nueva noticia para él. Noticias que causaban que sus intestinos se torcieran en un pretzel de intensa culpa.

- ¿Te irás de la ciudad? - Finalmente logró encontrar su voz. Su expresión se tornó sombría.

- ¡Sí! No puedo costear el quedarme aquí.

- ¿A dónde irás?

- Mi hermana vive en Nueva York y está dispuesta a darme alojamiento por un tiempo. Se lo pediría a Alice o a Rosalie pero están recién casadas y no querría incomodarlas - Se encogió de hombros, luego brincó del colchón y se dirigió hacia la maleta colocada cerca de la puerta.

Su culpa aumentó cuando, finalmente, miró a su alrededor y echó una buena mirada al cuarto que habían allanado la noche anterior. Estaba vacío, excepto por el colchón y la maleta. Ningún mueble, ninguna decoración, ¡nada!

Bella agarró algunas prendas de la maleta y comenzó a vestirse. Por mucho que a él le hubiese gustado verla desnuda, por un poco más de tiempo, tuvo que girarse. Estaba bastante seguro de que su vergüenza estaba escrita en todo su rostro, y ¿cómo podía no estarlo? Bella había perdido su bar, su apartamento… y ahora se iba a Nueva York, a dormir en el sofá de su hermana por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Sabía que ella había estado teniendo problemas de dinero desde hace un tiempo. Pero… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no había tratado de ayudarla en lugar de pensar sólo en lo que _él _quería? Le pudo haber dado un préstamo, aunque conociendo a Bella, probablemente no lo habría aceptado. Al menos, debió haber hablado con ella antes de comprar el Diamond.

Y ahora era demasiado tarde para hacer las cosas bien. Ella se marchaba de la ciudad. Y, maldita sea, la idea de no volver a ver a Bella le desgarraba las entrañas.

- No comiences a sentir lástima por mí. –Dijo con voz burlona. Sus brazos rodearon su desnuda espalda. Presionó un beso entre su omoplato y añadió.

- Es culpa mía estar en bancarrota. Obviamente, no manejé demasiado bien el Diamond. ¡No puedo culpar a ese imbécil por querer arrebatármelo de las manos!

Edward tragó, preguntándose si ella estaría con él o no, si supiera que él era el imbécil al que se estaba refiriendo.

- Además, el banco no podía ampliarme el préstamo. ¡No tuve más elección que vender! - Besó su espalda otra vez, luego juguetonamente palmeó su trasero y se acercó a él.

- Vamos a la cafetería del otro lado de la calle. ¡Preparan un café fantástico!

Él tragó de nuevo, tratando de tragarse ese mordaz auto-odio pegado a su garganta. ¡Necesitaba decírselo! ¡Ahora!

- Bella… - Comenzó. Ella se detuvo en la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a saltarnos el café y tener sexo primero.

Su polla creció.

_¡Nada de sexo! ¡Dile la verdad_!

- En realidad… una ducha también suena bastante bien. - Agregó mirándolo; obviamente, sin ver la batalla que él tenía entre su mente y su cuerpo.

- Bella, quiero hablarte de algo… Pero ella ya estaba tirando del dobladillo de la camisa que acababa de ponerse. Un momento después, sus senos estaban expuestos otra vez y esta vez no podía apartar sus manos. Se acercó a ella, sujetando sus pechos al mismo tiempo que ella agarró la pretina del bóxer.

- ¡Podemos hablar más tarde! - Murmuró ella. Se apoyó en la punta de sus pies, le rozó los labios con los suyos y le dio un buen apretón en su trasero. Él hizo un último intento de confesión para quedar limpio.

- Bella, necesito decirte…

- ¡Después! - repitió ella.

Y entonces le metió su lengua en la boca y de inmediato se calló.

El baño de azulejos se llenó de vapor, creando una atmósfera caliente y sensual para la segunda ronda. ¿O era la tercera…? ¿Cuarta? ¿Quinta? Bella había perdido la cuenta del número de veces y la variedad de actividades sexuales que ella y Edward habían perpetrado anoche. ¡No necesitaba contar! Los recuerdos traviesos eran suficientes como… ¡para el resto de su vida!

Recorriendo con su mirada, arriba y abajo, el espectacular cuerpo de Edward, luchó contra el calor hirviendo en su vientre y apretó sus muslos antes de saltarle al hombre. Las gotas de agua bailaban por sus abdominales y goteaba en la sobresaliente erección de su ingle.

Ella se humedeció sus labios, sintiéndose de pronto sin sentido y más que un poco excitada.

Sus ojos color chocolate parpadearon con diversión cuando él siguió su mirada.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! Y antes de que tomara mi café matutino, nada menos.

Ella se rió.

El sonido llegó más fuerte y melódico gracias a la acústica de la ducha. Se acercó una pulgada más y, lentamente, agarró su polla con una mano. Lo acarició suavemente, se apoyó en la punta de sus pies descalzos y lo besó directo en la boca.

Él le devolvió los besos al instante. Empujando su lengua entre sus labios y moviéndola rápido dentro de su boca. El agua cálida se deslizaba sobre su espalda y la provocaba en su piel sonrosada. Se quedaron allí por un momento. Lenguas enredadas, manos explorando,… hasta que ella no pudo resistir la presión entre sus piernas por más tiempo.

Ella, inmediatamente, se dejó caer de rodillas; necesitaba probarlo de nuevo, antes de tenerlo dentro y de que la dejara caer en un acantilado orgásmico, respirando en una nube de vapor. Le rodeó su punta con la lengua.

Edward dejó salir un gemido; apoyándose en la pared de azulejo. Ella tomó su erección en la boca, rozando suavemente sus dientes sobre su longitud.

Él gimió otra vez, murmurando. - Eres demasiado buena en esto.

Le puso una mano en su cabello y le guió a lo largo de su pene, impulsándolo dentro y fuera de su boca mientras su respiración pesada e irregular llenó el cubículo de la ducha. Usando una mano para acariciar sus bolas, bombeando a través de su longitud con la otra y chupando fuerte en su punta. Ella quería devorar a ese hombre… Quería llevarlo al límite tan salvajemente como él la llevó, volverlo loco como él la había dejado anoche cuando la llevó al límite una y otra vez. Pero Edward no lo permitió. Con un respiro ahogado, se retiró de su boca impaciente y la puso de pie.

Ella gimió en protesta pero, de pronto, la estaba besando otra vez y el tacto de sus manos frotando y acariciando cada pulgada de su cuerpo estaba demasiado bien como para ignorarlo.

- Tienes el físico de revista. - Murmuró él cuando le pellizcó uno de sus pezones. - Deberías haber trabajado de modelo.

- No me gusta que me saquen fotografías.

- Y… ¿si fuera yo el que tomara las fotografías?

- Si fuera así… ¡podría consentirlo! - Contuvo una sonrisa. - ¿Los jugadores de beisbol saben incluso cómo funciona una cámara?

- ¡Muy graciosa!

- Y ¿aún querrías fotografiarme? No preferirías perseguirme alrededor de las bases… ¿o algo así?

- ¡Eres una pésima comediante! - dijo él, aunque se estaba riendo.

Él le agarró su trasero mojado, colocándola contra la pared de azulejos y jugó con su vagina desde atrás.

Ella presionó sus manos en la pared y cerró los ojos, gimiendo, cuando le introdujo dos dedos. Una ráfaga de placer quemó sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciéndola moverse contra su toque. Él la provocó por unos pocos minutos…, acarició sus labios, dando vueltas alrededor de su clítoris con su pulgar, empujando sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella. Y, justo cuando estaba llegando, justo cuando el orgasmo bailaba por su columna y amenazaba con romper la superficie, él sacó su mano y sustituyó sus dedos por la punta de su polla.

La empujó dentro de ella, torturándola pulgada a pulgada. Mordisqueándole el lóbulo, subió una mano a su seno, acariciando cada montículo parado, pellizcando cada pezón sensible, todo eso mientras mantenía un paso lento. Y luego, toda su longitud estaba dentro de ella y una emoción sacudió su columna. Ella no podía recordar cuando se había sentido tan malditamente _completa_.

Sus músculos interiores sujetaban su polla. No quería dejarlo ir, pero a él no parecía importarle.

- Dios Bella, estás tan estrecha.- Murmuró en su cuello.

Al principio él comenzó moverse lentamente, luego más y más rápido, llevándola en un ritmo muy intenso e irregular que la hacía jadear por aire. Ella se sintió llegar… tan cerca… cerró los ojos, gimió… y luego él se salió.

Un gemido de desilusión salió de su garganta.

Riendo, Edward la giró y le agarró del trasero. - Envuelve tus piernas alrededor mío. - Le ordenó en voz baja.

Ella obedeció, cerrando sus tobillos sobre su firme trasero mientras entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito! ¿No? - Refunfuñó. - Cambias de ritmo cada 5 segundos, así no puedo acabar.

- ¿De verdad te estás quejando? - Bombeó en ella un par de veces, con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiró cuando una ola de placer creció en su vientre. - ¡Creo que no!- Cedió.

- ¡Bueno! - Dijo él, luego capturó su boca y la besó tan profundamente que la hizo perder toda capacidad de hablar.

Enredando sus dedos sobre su cintura, se hundía adentro y afuera mientras que el agua tibia se deslizaba por sus cuerpos, acariciando sus pechos de la manera más deliciosa. ¡Dios! ¡Amaba sentir a ese hombre dentro de ella! Sus fuertes manos acariciando su piel mojada. Sus tibios labios frotando contra los suyos. Era demasiado y, sin embargo, no era suficiente. Ella envolvió sus brazos más fuerte a su alrededor, enterró su cabeza en la curva de su cuello cuando la penetró en su canal caliente; cada longitud golpeaba duramente, intensificando el placer construido en su interior.

Finalmente se volvió insoportable, sus músculos tan apretados que no podía aguantar, su coño dolía con la necesidad de liberarse.

Se dejó ir, y el orgasmo golpeó su cuerpo como un maremoto restalla y choca en la orilla. Gritó, su visión se empañó, sólo una bruma roja y fragmentos de luz al rojo vivo, se rindió a cada gota de placer que consumía su cuerpo, gimiendo cuando él apretó sus caderas y aceleró sus empujes.

- ¡Oh, Dios! - él se atragantó.

Con su aliento caliente sobre su cuello, las palabras se perdieron en el vapor que los envolvía como una manta tibia. Sintió su polla vibrar dentro de ella y su gemido se volvió un gruñido de frustración cuando él se retiró, murmurando - No hay condón - , y se liberó con un movimiento brusco. Su semen se deslizó en su vientre mientras gemía y le mordía el cuello.

¡Perfección!

Era la única palabra que se le podía ocurrir para describir lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos, la única palabra que hacía justicia a la forma en que se sentía cuando estaba con él. Habían sido amigos por dos años pero… estar con él, _estar _realmente con él, era un millón de veces mejor que intercambiar algunas bromas y hablar entre cervezas. Ahora que sabía lo que se había perdido no quiso pensar, ni por un solo momento, que alguna vez regresarían a la relación anterior, a cómo era antes.

_Te vas de Forks _- le recordó una pequeña voz. Mordiendo su labio inferior, se movió bajo el rocío, dejando que el agua pusiera en remojo su cabello y rostro. ¡Maldición! Había estado tan distraída, por el atractivo sexual de Edward, que había olvidado sus planes. Pasado mañana estaría en un tren hacia Nueva York, donde planeaba olvidar los años de su vida que había dedicado al Diamond, donde planeaba comenzar de cero.

Pero… ¿podía realmente olvidar _esto_? ¿Olvidarlo a _él_?

- ¿Estás bien? - Su voz ronca rompió el sonido del agua cayendo.

Ella se estremeció cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor y se acercó a su cuello.

¿Estaba bien? ¡En absoluto! Pero no podía decir aun lo que pasaba por su mente, no cuando no estaba absolutamente segura de lo que significaban sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba reconsiderando mudarse? ¿Edward querría que se quedara? No quería pensar en nada de eso ahora, no quería respuestas a preguntas que no estaba lista para preguntarse o, peor aún, para preguntarle a él.

Así que en lugar de decir eso mintió y respondió - ¡Estoy genial!

* * *

><p>Espero les guste, déjenme saber su opinión!<p>

**Des.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Aunque le hubiera encantado pasar todo el día y toda la noche en la cama con Edward, Bella tenía planes para una noche de tequila con las chicas y no tenía corazón para cancelarla, especialmente esta noche, puesto que necesitaba, desesperadamente, alguien con quien hablar. Había ido a la secundaria con Alice y Rosalie y, aunque sus vidas habían tomado caminos diferentes, las tres se mantenían en contacto.

Habían formado un extraño trío: – Alice la profesora de pre-escolar, Rosalie la pediatra y Bella la – ex – propietaria de un bar. Rosalie y Alice se habían casado con sus novios de la secundaria mientras que Bella seguía soltera, pero, sin importar cuán diferentes fueran sus vidas y profesiones, estaban tan unidas como lo estuvieron en noveno grado, cuando cotilleaban en la cafetería y hacían sus tareas juntas.

La primera cosa que ella hizo después de que se sentaron y tomaron unos cuantos cortos fue contarles a sus amigas sobre Edward.

La Dra. Rosalie Mcarty fue la que más disfrutó de la noticia. - ¡Oh, Dios! -Exclamó mientras se echaba más tequila a los caballitos. - ¿Recuerdas cuando solía llevarte a los juegos de White Sox para comernos con la mirada a todos los jugadores?

- No, lo que recuerdo es la vez que convenciste al conserje para que te dejara entrar a los vestidores…, en dónde terminaste sorprendiendo al entrenador todo enjabonado - Disparó Bella en respuesta.

Rosalie estalló en risa. - ¡Casi hizo que me arrestaran!

- ¡Debió haberlo hecho!

- Estoy sorprendida de que Emmett siga casado contigo después de esa fase tuya de acoso sexual.

Alice Withlock soltó un gran suspiro. - ¡Estoy celosa, Bella! Suena como si hubieras disfrutado de sexo bastante loco.

- ¿Es que tu esposo no te da más… sexo loco? - Preguntó Rosalie, entregando uno de los caballitos a Alice.

- ¡Ojalá me lo diera más seguido! Jazz está muy ocupado trabajando. - Ella sonrió. - Así que me compre un vibrador para mi cumpleaños.

Las tres levantaron sus vasos. Bella hizo una mueca mientras el líquido abrasador se deslizaba por su garganta. Rápidamente llevó una mitad de limón a su boca y chupó.

- ¿Se lo chupaste así a Edward? - Bromeó Rosalie, y luego se rió de nuevo.

- Tienes una mente sucia - Se quejó Bella.

Alice dejó su limón a un lado y lanzó una mirada interrogativa. - Así que, sé honesta. ¿Cuán grande es su…? ¡Ya sabes!

- ¡Oh! ¿Su trasero? Es de tamaño apropiado. - Dijo ella con poca seguridad.

- Muy graciosa. Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero.

Ella meneó su dedo. - ¡No beso y cuento!

Mientras el alcohol se deslizaba por su sangre, su cerebro comenzó a zumbar. Su piel se sentía sonrojada, una señal de que los tres cortos que había acabado de tragar, y más en un estómago vacío, comenzaba a hacer su efecto. No más tequila para ella decidió, cuando la sala comenzó a dar vueltas. Edward había prometido aparecer esta noche, reclamando su _verdadera _necesidad de hablar con ella. Aunque no estaba segura de si esa necesidad era un código para "_quiero follarte otra vez_" pero, de todas formas, ella no quería estar borracha cuando él llegara.

Por otro lado, tenía el presentimiento de que él _tenía _algo en mente. Era la misma sensación que tuvo anoche cuando prácticamente lo sedujo, sólo que ahora la ponía cautelosa. En los dos años que ella lo conocía, jamás vio a Edward Cullen actuar como remotamente cercano a lo serio, y ella no estaba segura de querer oír la confesión, fuera esta cual fuera, que él quería hacer. Ella sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con su estatus de vividor pero, realmente, no estaba tan preocupada por eso. Ella sabía con precisión en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando deseaba y esperaba irse a la cama con él, y también cuando escuchaba sobre el desfile de mujeres con las que había estado, antes de que ella rogara por afeitar su cabeza.

Justo ahora, estaba más preocupada con las emociones desconocidas girando en su vientre, lo cual no tenía nada que ver con el tequila y sí todo que ver con Edward. Por dos años había intentado verlo sólo como un amigo pero ahora que habían intimado, parecía poder revertir ese pensamiento anterior. El sexo fue tan increíble. ¿Cómo ella pudo haber pensado en él platónicamente?

No es que realmente supiera lo que sentía por él. Algo, en el interior de su pecho, se aferraba más apretado cada vez; cómo se sintió al estar en sus brazos o cuan tibios estaban sus labios cuando tocaba los suyos. Deseaba poder entender qué _algo _era eso, pero no estaba completamente segura de querer saberlo ahora mismo. Lo que sea que sintiera por Edward… bueno, la asustaba. Sólo un poco…

¡Bastante!

- Voy a extrañarte - Soltó Rosalie, extendiendo su mano por la cabina y apretando la mano de Bella. - ¿Quien se unirá a Alice y a mí para la noche de tequila cuando te hayas ido?

Ella dejó a un lado su vaso. - ¿El nuevo propietario quizás?

- ¿Sabes quién es? - Preguntó Alice curiosa.

- Me reuniré mañana con mi asesor financiero para firmar algunos papeles. Entonces descubriré quién es el comprador.

- No puedo creer que pierdas este lugar. –Comentó Alice con un suspiro, gesticulando por el estrecho bar.

Una punzada de arrepentimiento y culpa agarró su intestino mientras barrió con su mirada las mesas desordenadas y las pequeñas cabinas. La barra de cromo, su bar tender Garrett de pie, detrás. La mesa de pool y los dardos en la esquina. El Diamond había sido toda su vida desde que sus padres murieron, y pensar en no tenerlo más le traía una ola de amargura. Había invertido cada centavo que tenía en este bar y ahora todos esos centavos se habían ido. Ella temía tener que declararse en bancarrota alguna vez en el futuro cercano, pero intentaba no pensar en ello. Se mudaría con su hermana Ángela pasado mañana y esperaba, desesperadamente, ser capaz de salir de este agujero financiero.

- ¿Belly?

Ella levantó la cabeza y encontró a sus amigas mirándola con preocupación. Moviendo una mano, dijo: - ¡Por supuesto que lo extrañaré! Pero quizás ahora es el momento de que comenzar un nuevo capítulo en mi vida.

- ¿Qué hay con Edward Cullen? - Bromeó Alice.

- ¿Qué hay con él?".

- ¿Cómo se ajusta en tu nueva vida?

Ella dudó y luego dijo - ¡No lo hace!

Rosalie soltó una carcajada. - Hablaste como una verdadera ramera.

Bella liberó su aliento retenido preguntándose por qué le molestaba tanto pensar en Edward fuera de su vida. - Yo no soy la ramera. ¡Él lo es!

- ¡Ejem!

Las tres mujeres volvieron sus cabezas mientras Edward se acercaba, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa roja.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró al verlo, sus pulsaciones se desbocaron. ¡Dios, se veía tan apuesto! Esos ojos verde esmeralda, cabello cobrizo desordenado, cuerpo elegantemente musculoso. Él era la personificación de bombón para la vista.

- ¿Acabas de llamarme ramero? - Preguntó, destellándoles una encantadora sonrisa.

Rosalie le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Alice sólo miró a su entrepierna. Bella supo que lo estaba estudiando rigurosamente e intentando determinar el tamaño de su paquete. Bella, por supuesto, había experimentado todas sus ocho pulgadas, y su clítoris se hinchaba sólo de pensarlo.

- No deberías escuchar a hurtadillas. Contestó. - Puede que no te guste lo que escuches.

- Siempre me gusta lo que escucho. - Le guiñó el ojo. - Especialmente cuando proviene de ti, dulzura.

- No es necesario que me engatuses. ¡Ya dormí contigo!

Él se rió entre dientes y luego frunció el ceño, cuando notó la docena de caballitos sobre la mesa.

- Estas borracha - Indicó.

- Sí señooooooooooor, lo estoy.

- También nosotras. - Dijo Rosalie, apuntando a ella y a Alice con una gran sonrisa.

Edward suspiró. - ¡Mujeres y tequila nunca se mezclan!

- ¿Qué haces exactamente aquí? - Preguntó Bella. Se retiró el cabello del cuello y se abanicó con una mano. ¿Era ella o, en realidad, se puso caluroso aquí? Debe ser el alcohol. O el hombre. ¡Probablemente… el hombre!

- Vine a hablar contigo de algo. - Él se veía incómodo, mayormente porque Alice continuó comiéndole su ingle con los ojos.

- Como puedes ver, estoy ocupada.

- No, no lo está. - Rosalie le golpeó su pie, poniéndose de pie con Alice.

- ¿Qué hay con la noche de chicas? - Preguntó Bella.

- ¡Son las dos de la mañana! Estoy pensando que podemos llamarla una noche exitosa e irnos a la cama. – Al mencionar la palabra _cama_, Rosalie levantó una ceja a Edward.

- Y quizás mi esposo esta noche quiera tener sexo conmigo - Añadió Alice antes de que Rosalie se la llevara.

Riéndose, sus amigas abandonaron el bar. Después de que la puerta se cerró tras ellas, una de las camareras cerró y dio vuelta al letrero de abierto, así que se leía cerrado. El Diamond cerraba a las dos a.m. los domingos y mientras Edward la ayudaba a salir de la cabina, el personal de meseros y bartender comenzó recoger por la noche.

- Estás moviéndote torpemente. - Comentó Edward con un suspiro, sosteniendo su brazo para equilibrarla.

- ¡No me estoy moviendo torpemente!

¡Sí, lo estás! También hablas arrastrado. - Le dio una sonrisa atractiva.- Debo decirlo… ¡estás pésimamente borracha!

- ¡No lo estoy! - Levantó su cabeza para mirarlo. Sus duras facciones de pronto de veían borrosas para sus ojos. Quizás no debió haberse parado aún. - ¿Viniste aquí a hablar o a tener sexo?

- ¡A hablar, Srta. Que Sólo Piensa en Eso! Pero… creo que tendrá que esperar. Obviamente no estás en condiciones de prestar atención. - Le dio un pequeño apretón a su trasero. - Así que será sexo.

Él la llevó hacia un pasillo trasero, pero ella tiró de su brazo y lo detuvo.

- ¡Uh-uh! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí!

Él bajó su voz. - ¿Y follarme en frente de todo tu personal?

Moviendo una mano desdeñosa lo empujó a un lado y lo sentó en la cabina. - ¡Se irán pronto!

Todo su cuerpo estaba arrasado por la impaciencia, y alerta mientras ella esperaba que sus empleados terminaran de limpiar cada mesa y se preocuparan de sus deberes nocturnos. Edward no se sentó, sólo se quedó vigilándola, viéndose intrigado. Ella estaba borracha, sí, pero no lo suficientemente borracha para que no pudiera ver la oportunidad de oro en frente. O más específicamente, al otro lado de la sala. Ella había imaginado este momento tantas veces que ahora no podía dejarlo escapar.

- La caja fuerte está cerrada. – informó Garret, acercándose a la cabina. - El depósito está ahí, listo para ser depositado en el banco mañana por la mañana.

- ¡Grrraciasss, Garrret!

El bartender sonrió. - Estás arrastrando las palabras.

- ¡Te lo dije! - apuntó Edward.

Uno por uno, los empleados del Diamond dejaron el bar. Después de que se marchara la última camarera, Bella se tropezó con sus pies y cerró, luego se giró hacia Edward y dijo: - ¡Mesa de pool!

Él arqueó las cejas. - ¿Qué hay con eso?

- Vamos a tener sexo encima de la mesa.

Una ceja cobriza se elevó hasta su frente. - ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- ¡Oh sí! - Se tambaleó hacia la mesa y saltó, entonces quedó sentada al borde del fieltro verde. Edward cruzó la sala con zancadas de determinación.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que cualquiera que pase en frente de la ventana nos verá?

- ¿Y?

Él separó sus rodillas con las manos y presionó su paquete contra su cuerpo. - ¿Es esta una fantasía tuya o algo por el estilo?

- ¡Mmmmm-hmmm! - Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apretó su trasero.

- La primera vez que te vi, estabas jugando en esta mesa. Te deseo desde entonces y… aquí. Su pulgar trazó la línea de su quijada.

- Debiste haberme tomado.

- Tiendo a dejar las cosas para más tarde. - Contestó con un suspiro.

Sus dedos saltaron bajo su barbilla y jugaron con el colgante de plata, colgando de su cuello. Jugó con la letra "R" en la cadena, viéndose curioso.

- ¿Qué significa la R?

- Renee… el nombre de mi madre. Este collar perteneció a ella. - Sonrió. - Creo que le habrías agradado, ¿sabes?

Él hizo un compungido movimiento de cabeza. - Estoy a punto de… dormirme contigo en la mesa de pool. ¡Ella me _habría _odiado!

Bella se rió. - ¡Nah! A mamá le gustaban los chicos malos tanto como a mí.

- Así que piensas que soy un chico malo, ¿huh?

Antes de poder contestar, él deslizó su mano bajo su falda de diseño floral y tiró de sus bragas. La seda se deslizó por sus piernas y segundos después, sus dedos estaban dentro de ella. Ella gimió.

- Bien, tú estás bien, yo lo estoy. - Murmuró entre dientes. Movió sus dedos, sonriendo cuando ella gimoteaba. - ¿Te gusta eso? –

¡Siii!

Ella apenas podía mantener su cabeza derecha mientras Edward movía sus dedos adentro y afuera de ella. Esa embriagadora y aturdidora sensación zumbaba a través de ella y se mezclaba con la emoción de ser toqueteada sobre la mesa de pool, a diez pies de la ventana, donde cualquier transeúnte podía verlos.

Con una mano, Edward bajó el escote de su top y expuso su brassier. Ella, rápidamente, desabrochó el broche delantero para que tuviera un mejor acceso, mordiendo él su piel sensible hasta que dejó salir un grito de placer que estaba al borde del dolor.

- ¡Dios, te deseo! - Susurró entre dientes contra su seno y, a continuación, empezó a provocar la vagina con su dedo.

Ella abrió la boca para dar una réplica entrecortada pero, de pronto, un orgasmo la desgarró, agarrándola por sorpresa. - ¡Edward! - Se quejó mientras se oponía a sus minuciosos dedos.

Luchó por mantener la respiración pero él le quitó el oxígeno de sus pulmones nuevamente, cuando se bajó los pantalones y metió su polla dura como una roca. El roce con la mesa de pool rasguñaba su trasero pero le importó un bledo.

¡Esto era lo que se suponía que tenía que ser el sexo! Fuera de control. Salvaje. Sólo dos personas tomando todo el placer que podían obtener del otro, gimiendo, jadeando, llevando al otro al límite del orgasmo.

Ella lo sintió retirarse y agarró firmemente su trasero desnudo, manteniéndolo entre sus piernas.

- ¡Termina dentro de mí! -Dijo ella entre dientes.- Tomo la píldora. - Enterró sus dedos en sus nalgas duras. -Necesito sentirte adentro de mí.

- ¡Sí, señora!

Él empujó una vez, dos veces y luego explotó dentro de ella, apretando sus tetas mientras terminaba.

Estremeciéndose, presionó su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Su barba de dos días rozaba su piel pero a ella le gustaba. Con un ronroneo saciado, ella lo besó en la boca y decía: - Realmente debimos haberlo hecho hace dos años.

Su respiración caliente abanicaba sobre su cuello mientras gentilmente ubicaba un beso contra su piel. Cuando retrocedió, ella vio la indiscutible angustia en sus ojos. - Bella, de verdad,… ¡necesitamos hablar ahora!

Ella enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y puso su rostro contra su hombro ancho. - No. ¡Conversar no!

- ¡Es importante!

- Nada puede ser más importante que disfrutar mi última noche en la ciudad. - Ella estaba sobresaltada al sentir sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¡Dios! ¡Ella nunca lloraba! Obviamente el alcohol la ponía sentimental. O quizás era… pensar en decirle adiós a Edward mañana.

Él debió haber sentido la humedad filtrándose por su camisa, porque inclinó su barbilla con una mano y acarició sus ojos húmedos con el otro.

- ¡Oye, no llores! - Murmuró. - No manejo bien las lágrimas, la verdad.

- Siempre sobre ti, ¿huh? - Intentó sonar cómica pero falló.

Lentamente, él retiró su pene y subió el cierre de sus vaqueros, arreglando su camisa al mismo tiempo. Con más gentileza de la que ella jamás hubiera pensado que fuese capaz, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al pasillo de atrás. La llevó todo el camino en brazos hasta el segundo piso del apartamento desierto, entró a su dormitorio y la dejó en el colchón. Él se unió segundos después, acostándose de espalda y acercándola hacia él, así su rostro descansaba en su hombro.

- Debes dormir - Dijo él tranquilamente. - Mañana tendrás un infierno de resaca.

- No estoy cansada.

Él comenzó a acariciar su pequeña espalda, el calor de sus dedos la abrasaba a través de la tela de algodón de su top e incendiaba su piel.

- ¡Esto es bueno! - Murmuró en su cuello.

- Sí

Su voz sonaba temblorosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parecía tan angustiado? ¿Acaso se arrepentía de ir a la cama con ella? No lo creía…porque al atraerla hacia él, para abrazarla más fuerte, supo que ella lo excitaba. Pero… tenía la sensación de que Edward estaba molesto con ella. Normalmente le habría preguntado directamente qué le sucedía. Eran una especie de amigos que se gritaban todo. Pero no podía hacerlo ahora… Acostada ahí, en sus brazos, se sentía tan bien. ¡Tan _perfecto_! Y no quería arruinar este momento perfecto.

Así que no lo hizo. Mantuvo su boca cerrada, se forzó a no sacar a flote el asunto que no estaba segura de querer escuchar, y se acurrucó contra él. Al cabo de un momento, se había dormido rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado =) déjenme sus reviews, muchas han agregado la historia a sus favoritos pero no me dicen que les parece! =(<p>

_**Des.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia no es mía, pero su autora y su nombre original serán publicados al final de la adaptación.

**Advertencia**: Está adaptación, como la mayoría de las que haré, son Rated M, así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo tan abiertamente ¿qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Edward apenas pegó ojo, y no sólo porque estaba completamente vestido y odiaba quedarse dormido con los pantalones. Él no durmió por la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, la mujer atrevida y hermosa que se veía tan malditamente tranquila, antes de quedarse dormida con su cabeza sobre su pecho. Él jamás había pasado la noche con una mujer. Sus encuentros sexuales a menudo duraban hasta altas horas de la mañana, pero siempre se marchaba inmediatamente después y si llevaba a la chica a su casa – lo que era extraño – usualmente le _pedía_que se marchase, alegando que dormía mejor solo.

Pero, por segunda noche consecutiva, durmió en la cama de Bella. Lo que le preocupaba, incluso más que el hecho de que había pasado toda una noche con una mujer, era que no le inquietaba. No se sentía extraño ni equivocado, ni le provocaba ese destello de pánico que podría tener acercándose más.

La verdad era que siempre se sintió cercano a Bella. Había estado viniendo al Diamond por dos años, y si era honesto con él mismo, admitiría que tenía más que ver con la propietaria del bar que por el establecimiento en sí. ¡Seguro! Las alas de pollo eran para comerse los dedos, pero _Bella _era la razón por la cual él seguía regresando. Nunca antes había sido amigo de una mujer. Cuando jugaba para los White Sox, todos sus amigos habían sido los jugadores del equipo. Se mantenía en contacto con un montón de los chicos pero, desde su retiro, ellos se alejaron. Bella había sido la única amiga que tuvo los últimos dos años, y siempre pasaban un buen rato juntos. Jugando pool, bromeando, flirteando.

Pero ahora que se había ido a la cama con ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando más que un buen rato. Él se sentía… ¡en paz! Y, de pronto, se puso a pensar. Se planteó la razón por la cual jamás había estado interesado en relaciones y llegó a la conclusión de que, quizás, no era porque no quisiera comprometerse, como siempre creyó, sino porque no había encontrado, jamás, a una mujer que le importara lo suficiente como para comprometerse. Jamás había sido amigo de una mujer con la que se acostaba y quizás eso era lo que siempre había faltado en su vida amorosa.

¡Dios! Él debió haber hablado con Bella antes de comprar el bar. Había comprado el Diamond esperando conseguir una realización en su vida pero, ahora mismo, sosteniendo a Bella en sus brazos, no podía recordar haberse sentido más realizado. Y, ahora…, intentando lograr su propia realización destruyó la de Bella. En lugar de ayudarla a encontrar una forma de mantener el bar, él se lo había quitado. La realización causó que la culpa lo golpeara como un chorro de agua congelada en el rostro.

- ¡Ohhh!

El sonido de su voz torturada lo hizo mirar hacia abajo. Él sonrió ligeramente cuando vio la obvia incomodidad en sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

- ¡Te dije que tendrías resaca! - Murmuró, plantando un beso en su frente.

Ella se sentó llevando aun las ropas de anoche, entonces se encogió y extendió sus brazos para masajear sus sienes.

- Siento como si hubiese sido arrollada por un camión - Refunfuñó.

- ¡Vete a la ducha! - Le aconsejó. - Iré por café al restaurante del otro lado de la calle.

* * *

><p>Era difícil disfrutar su ducha mañanera cuando su cabeza continuaba latiendo implacablemente. Bella rápidamente se enjabonó y enjuagó, luego entró en el dormitorio y se vistió rápidamente. Cogió un bote de aspirinas de su bolso y sacó dos píldoras, esperando que el dolor de cabeza se pasara antes de ir al banco. Cuando entraba a la vacía sala de estar, Edward estaba entrando por la puerta con dos vasos de poliestireno en sus manos.<p>

Ella aceptó el vaso que él le entregó y bebió el café. Una mirada a su reloj le dijo que eran casi las nueve en punto. Debía estar en el banco a las nueve y media.

- ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco verde… - Comentó Edward abriendo la tapa de su vaso y llevándolo hasta su boca sensual.

- Estoy bien - Ella terminó el café y tiró el vaso en la bolsa de plástico que estaba en el suelo, la cual usaba como basurero. - Tengo que estar en el banco en media hora. - Le dio una sonrisa pequeña. - ¿Crees que vomitaré si nos damos el gusto en un polvo rápido?

Él hizo una mueca. - El que me lo hayas preguntado siquiera me indica que no hay manera de que tenga un polvo rápido contigo.

Ella hizo un puchero. - Oye, prometo no vomitar sobre _ti_.

- Me rehúso a arriesgarme.

- Bien. - Ella fingió fruncir el ceño y luego rió.

Un corto silencio se extendió entre ellos hasta que Edward finalmente aclaró su garganta y dijo: - ¿Cuándo necesitas coger el tren a Nueva York?

- Sale a las cinco.

Su humor pícaro murió con rapidez ante el recordatorio. Ella miró el apuesto rostro de Edward, recorrió con su mirada esa boca sexy, la barba de varios días cubriendo su quijada definida, la pequeña cicatriz sobre su ceja izquierda. Una ola de tristeza la inundó. ¡No quería despedirse de él! ¡No ahora! Habían sido amigos por dos años y amantes por solo dos días pero, cuando lo miró, no podía recordar ni un sólo momento en que _no_le haya hecho el amor, o besado, o quedado dormida en sus brazos.

- ¡Puedo…. tomar el tren de más tarde! - Se encontró diciendo, estupefacta por las palabras.

Sus ojos se nublaron y una punzada de dolor se deslizó en su interior, como un cuchillo. ¡Dios, ella era una idiota! Por supuesto que él no querría que se quedara. Probablemente él sólo se había ido a la cama con ella porque pensó que ella no estaría después a su alrededor, presionándolo con una relación. Probablemente no podía esperar a que se fuera de la ciudad, así él podría continuar con su vida de aventuras casuales y encuentros sin sentido.

Ella tragó y bajó su mirada a sus pies. - O puedo marcharme a las cinco…¡No hay diferencia!

Él se acercó y, un segundo después, sus manos cubrieron su barbilla, forzándola a mirarlo. - ¡Enorme diferencia! - Corrigió. - ¡ Bella …!

Su voz se cortó y ella casi ríe. Jamás había visto a Edward Cullen verse así… incómodo.

- Lo que más deseo es que tomes el tren más tarde - Continuó con una voz áspera. Se detuvo nuevamente. - De hecho… ¡tacha eso! Lo que más quiero es que _no_tomes ese tren y te quedes aquí conmigo.

Su corazón dio un par de saltos. Lo miró, preguntándose si lo había escuchado mal, si sus propias y encontradas emociones, de alguna forma, habían urdido las palabras. ¿Él quería que se quedara? ¿Quedarse con _él_? ¡No! Obviamente… ¡estaba imaginándolo!

- Quiero decir lo que he dicho - Dijo él seguro, como si leyera su mente.-¡Quiero que te quedes!

- ¿Eso quieres?

- Sí - Y luego el dolor arrugó sus duros rasgos - Pero no puedo dejar que tomes esa decisión hasta que sepas la verdad.

Ese sentimiento cálido y confuso, corriendo por sus venas lentamente, se disolvió. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban serios, brillando con lo que se veía como culpa.

- ¿La verdad? - Repitió, tragando dificultosamente para mantener su cautela a raya.

Él retrocedió. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello rebelde. No habló por largo rato, y ella pudo ver una batalla arrasadora en sus ojos. Su cautela se profundizó, convirtiéndose en sospecha, confusión, alarma. La expresión en su rostro le recordó a la que ella siempre ponía cuando mentía a sus padres, siendo una niña como si él hubiese hecho algo malo.

- Edward, ¿qué ocurre? - Preguntó finalmente, dirigiendo su mirada a él.

- Yo soy el que compró el Diamond.

La confusión se grabó en el hermoso rostro de Bella e hizo que a Edward le doliera el pecho. Él la observaba mientras ella pestañeaba un par de veces, intentando de comprender lo que le acababa de decir.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que compraste el Diamond? - preguntó ella finalmente.

- ¡Exactamente a lo que suena! - Apartó su mirada. - Yo soy el que convenció al banco de que no te diera el préstamo. ¡Quería el Diamond para mí!

La confusión en sus ojos se atenuó, reemplazada por un destello de sospecha.

- ¿Tú… fuiste a mis espaldas y hablaste con Jenks? Su voz salió adolorida mientras decía

- Jenks y yo nos conocemos desde hace años. Le dije que estaba interesado en el Diamond y…

- ¿Decidiste joderme? - Completó, su tono cortante.

- ¡Sí!

Un corto silencio se interpuso entre ellos. Él podía ver las diferentes emociones en sus ojos: furia, traición, desilusión… Señor, la desilusión era, de lejos, lo peor. Se deslizaba por su garganta y hacía que su interior se revolcara en la culpa. Él había visto antes esa mirada de desilusión en los rostros de otras mujeres, generalmente cuando les decía que no estaba interesado en una relación seria pero, verla en Bella, era demasiado duro para soportarlo.

Él no quería que ella lo mirara así. Quería volver a ver de nuevo la chispa en sus sensuales ojos, la malicia cuando ella devoraba su cuerpo, la risa y la diversión.

- ¿Por qué? - Le preguntó con los dientes apretados.

Él frotó su frente, moviéndose incómodamente. - Quería el Diamond. Quería…hacer algo con mi vida. Desde que me retiré, he estado inquieto. - Tomó un respiro. - Quiero convertir el Diamond en un bar deportivo. ¡Extraño el juego, Bella! Pensé que dirigir este lugar ayudaría a mantener mi mente ocupada, fuera… Olvidarme de que soy la primera estrella de béisbol con una rodilla rota, alguien quien no está haciendo ni una maldita cosa con su vida.

- ¿Así que estás usando mi bar como un tipo de distracción?

- ¡Nunca te obligué a vender, Bella! Y nunca pensé que dejarías la ciudad una vez que lo vendieras"

Sus manos se cerraron en apretados puños a su lado. - ¿Por qué, simplemente, no viniste a mí y me hiciste una oferta…, en vez de hacerlo a mi espalda? - Preguntó fríamente.

Él tragó. - No pude pensar una manera de decirlo sin molestarte. Sé cuánto adoras el bar, y yo…supe que no te separarías fácilmente de él o por voluntad propia. Y supe que acabarías guardándome rencor si trataba de quitártelo.

- Pero… ¡me lo quistaste!

- ¡Lo sé! - Él dejó salir un gruñido de frustración. - Soy un bastardo egoísta ¿ok?

Necesitaba…_algo_… en mi vida y pensé que el bar podría ser ese algo ¿sabes?

Otro silencio descendió, éste con una afilada amargura. - Te acostaste conmigo sabiendo que me habías quitado el Diamond – contestó finalmente con su tono acusatorio.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! - su voz era tranquila, arrepentida, pero pudo ver que el arrepentimiento no hizo nada para aliviar la creciente furia de Bella.

- Todas esas veces que me quejé contigo sobre mi desastre de vida… - Ella agitó su cabeza con ira. - Te conté cuanto me dañó perder todo por lo que he trabajado tanto, el Diamond, mi casa, y fingiste que te importaba.

- No estaba fingiendo. – Protestó él.

- Entonces… ¿no tomaste ventaja de mis problemas para hacer lo que querías? –

- Bella …

- Pensé que éramos amigos.

- Lo éramos. ¡Lo somos! - dijo desesperadamente.

E incluso mientras decía las palabras, él sabía que estaba mintiendo. Ellos no eran sólo amigos. En estos dos últimos años, ellos habían construido una asociación, una fuerte amistad, pero desde el momento en que durmieron juntos, se había convertido en mucho más. ¡Se _pertenecían_! Ninguna otra mujer lo había excitado, ni una vez, de la manera en que Bella lo hizo. Ella le hacía reír, lo excitaba, lo desafiaba.

Y él la amaba… ¡Maldición! ¡La _amaba_!

Y en vez de mostrarle cuánto le importaba… ¿Qué hizo? Rehuyó de una relación con ella tomando ventaja de su situación financiera, y más o menos la obligó a dejar la ciudad.

Él sabía que ella había estado luchando por mantener el Diamond a flote mucho antes de este lío, pero si el banco le hubiese dado más tiempo para pagar el préstamo, ella podía haber sido capaz de rescatar el bar. Él debería haberle dado la oportunidad de intentar cambiar las cosas. O, por lo menos, hablarle sobre sus intenciones antes de comprar el lugar.

- Sabes, todos dicen cuan arrogante y egoísta eres… - Le soltó ella. - Pero siempre vi otro lado de ti. Siempre pensé que, en el fondo, eras un tipo decente.

¡Eso dolió! Miserablemente, su corazón se contrajo y se marchitó en su pecho.

- ¡Lo admito, puedo ser un idiota! - Dijo tranquilamente. - Puedo ser fanfarrón y exigente y, definitivamente, he tenido mis momentos egoístas. Pero no compré la parte del Diamond por molestar o porque quería joderte. Sólo quería tener un propósito de nuevo en la vida, algo en que poner mi energía.

- ¡Entiendo eso! De verdad que lo hago. - Su voz estaba más suavizada. - Lo que no puedo entender es… cómo pudiste ir a la cama conmigo sin decirme la verdad.

Su manzana de Adán se balanceó cuando tragó. - ¡Mi deseo por ti puede haber nublado mi juicio!

- Así que…¿te figuraste que follar era más importante que ser honesto con una amiga? - Frunció el ceño con repugnancia. - Estos últimos dos días pensé que tal vez eras capaz de interesarte por alguien más que por ti mismo. Obviamente… ¡estaba equivocada!

- ¡Eso no es justo! - Él se acercó y le tocó la mejilla.

Ella intentó alejar su mano pero él la mantuvo ahí, recorriendo los bordes de sus labios con su pulgar. - Soy capaz de preocuparme por alguien que no sea yo. ¡Me preocupo por _ti!_

- Seguramente tienes una manera de demostrarlo.

- ¡He sido un imbécil! Debería haber hablado contigo sobre mis planes, ¿ok? - Él se giró agotado. - ¡Tienes razón! Estaba sólo pensando en mi mismo en ese momento. Pero me di cuenta de que era un error. Estos últimos dos días me han hecho darme cuenta de cuánto significas para mí, Bella.

Ella, de nuevo, intentó empujar lejos su mano, pero él simplemente la reemplazó con su boca. Ella dio un grito ahogado, intentando alejarse, pero él la mantuvo prisionera con su beso. Un sentimiento de pura veracidad deslizándose a través de su cuerpo. Él sabía que ella lo sentía también, cuan perfectamente sus labios se moldeaban, cuan caliente quemaba el fuego entre ellos. Con un gemido estrangulado, ella empujó su pecho y rompió el beso.

- No debería haberte pedido que te acostaras conmigo. - Murmuró, dando un tembloroso paso atrás.

El pánico se deslizó por su columna. Sus palabras sonaban demasiado definitivas, demasiado decididas. - ¡No digas eso!

- ¿Por qué no? Es cierto. Acostarme contigo fue un error.

- Ambos sabemos que, realmente, no quieres decir eso.

Él extendió su mano pero ella eludió tomarla.

- ¡Eso es lo que quiero decir! - exhaló un respiro. - Tuvimos un sexo increíble, pero ahora se acabó. Espero que disfrutes administrando el Diamond tanto como yo lo hice.

Pasó junto a él y entró a la habitación. Él quiso seguirla pero, en vez de eso, se quedó clavado en el lugar, intentando encontrar las palabras para arreglar todo esto. ¡Tenía que decirle que la amaba! Tenía que hacer otro intento más, hacerle ver que nunca se había arrepentido más de nada de lo que le había hecho.

Ella volvió a la sala de estar, su bolso en la mano, y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Su espalda estaba vuelta hacia él.

Cuando ella no se dio vuelta él aclaró su garganta, sabiendo que no podía dejarla ir antes de decirle la verdad – ¡algo que debería haberle dicho hace mucho! ¡Te amo, Bella! - Le dijo suavemente.

Ella vaciló. Sólo por un momento. Él vio sus hombros caer un poco, escuchó su honda inspiración. La esperanza floreció dentro de su pecho. ¡_Por__favor,__por__favor,__no__la__dejes__ir_! Esperó, rezó para que se diera vuelta, le devolviera las palabras, se lanzara a sus brazos.

Pero… ¡no lo hizo!

Sus hombros se tensaron, su espalda se enderezó. Sin contestarle, ella tiró de la correa de su bolso, sobre su hombro, y dio un paso hacia la puerta.

- No hay necesidad de cerrar después de que te vayas. Ahora eres dueño de este lugar ¿recuerdas?

* * *

><p>¿Qué le pareció? Ya no queda más que un Capítulo! =D<p>

Les dije que sería una historia corta, al final les diré el nombre original, el autor, y les dejaré un link para descargar (las que quieran) por que es bastante difícil encontrar el librito!

RR please!

**Des.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Tres semanas más tarde, Edward se quedó mirando alrededor del vacío bar y liberó un lento aliento. El equipo de construcción se había ido por la noche y había dejado el lugar hecho un desastre. Las paredes habían sido completamente destruidas, el mostrador y las cabinas no estaban, el piso cubierto con serrín y mugre. Las renovaciones eran tediosas pero sabía que necesitaban ser hechas. Planeó convertir el Diamond en el bar deportivo más frecuentado de la ciudad, y estaba eliminando, incluso, el departamento de arriba, así podía ser usado como sala de billar.

Derribar las paredes en el apartamento había sido difícil, por decirlo más suave. ¡Ni siquiera podía estar ahí dentro sin pensar en Bella! Sin recordar las dos noches que pasaron enredados sobre ese colchón, en el suelo, besándose, tocándose, haciendo el amor.

Estar abajo tampoco era muy agradable. ¡Donde fuera que mirara, él veía a Bella! Su presencia estaba grabada en cada pulgada de la sala, en las paredes, en el suelo, en todas partes. Recordaba la primera vez que él entró por aquí y puso sus ojos en la preciosa castaña. Ella había estado conversando con una de sus camareras, pero echó un vistazo cuando él entró. La apreciación en sus ojos había sido inequívoca.

Recordó haber dejado el bar esa noche con otra mujer. ¡Qué error había sido! Se preguntó si las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes si él tan sólo hubiera admitido su atracción por Bella hace dos años, en vez de ocultarlo; en vez de saltar a la cama con ella en el último segundo posible, mientras le ocultaba la verdad.

Ahora ella se había ido, hace casi un mes, y esto lo apesadumbraba e inquietaba y… ¡cuánto la extrañaba! Por dos años ella había sido la única chica fija en su vida y ahora que no estaba ahí, se dio cuenta de cuán importante había sido su amistad para él.

Demonios, realmente era un idiota ¿no?

-¿Sr. Cullen?

La voz masculina lo sacó de sus pensamientos y puso un alto a su sesión de autocompasión. Miró hacia arriba y vio a James, el capataz del equipo, saliendo del pasillo en la parte de atrás, que llevaba arriba, al apartamento del segundo piso.

-¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Edward al hombre.

James extendió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans salpicados de pintura. - Uno de mis chicos encontró esto en la habitación de arriba, hoy temprano. - El sostuvo en alto un collar de plata familiar.

El dolor cortó dentro de él. Se quedó mirando al colgante de plata "R". Renee. La madre de Bella. Recordó que ella había estado usando el collar la noche antes que se alejara de él y, en su prisa por huir de sus alrededores, debió haberlo olvidado. Su pecho se tensó con el recuerdo de Bella desapareciendo a través de esa puerta. El hecho de que ni siquiera se girara cuando le dijo que la amaba. Pero él no la culpaba. Le había mentido sobre la compra del bar - ¿por qué ella creería su declaración de amor? ¡Demonios, tampoco é_l_lo creía mucho! Había vivido una vida superficial por tanto tiempo que no creyó posible querer sentar la cabeza. Las relaciones nunca le habían interesado… ¿Estar con una mujer por el resto de su vida? La idea solía serle tan atractiva antes como… tener su espalda depilada.

Ahora eso era todo en lo que podía pensar.

- Asumo que conoce a quién pertenece esto - dijo James, entregándole el collar.

Edward curvó sus dedos sobre la delicada cadena. - Sí, conozco a la propietaria.

El regocijo bailaba en los ojos del otro hombre. - ¿Novia?

Él tragó dificultosamente. - ¡Algo parecido!

- Bueno, asegúrese de que la pequeña dama lo reciba. Ya sabe cómo son las mujeres con sus joyas. - James se dirigió a la puerta sonriendo, pasando sobre una pila de dos por dos en el camino. - ¡Lo veo mañana, jefe!

Después que el capataz se marchó, Edward miró fijamente el collar. _Asegúrese__que__la__pequeña__dama__lo__reciba_. Sí, debería devolvérselo a Bella. Era de su madre y, definitivamente, lo querría de regreso.

Por un momento, se vio llamando a Rosalie o Alice y entregándole el collar a una de ellas… O podía conseguir la dirección de la hermana de Bella y enviarlo por correo a Nueva York. O…

O podía hacer lo que debió haber hecho hace tres semanas…coger el primer vuelo a Nueva York y arreglar las cosas con Bella.

Él miró nuevamente la cadena y luego miró el desordenado bar medio-renovado.

Y, tal cual, en ese momento, supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

><p>Después de tres semanas durmiendo en el sofá de su hermana y machacando el pavimento del suelo buscando trabajo, Bella decidió que la vida, probablemente, sería un infierno más fácil y llevadero si pudiera quitarse a Edward Cullen de su cabeza pero, hasta el momento, no había descubierto cómo exorcizarlo de su corazón.<p>

Desde que se marchó, no supo nada más de él. Rosalie le había dicho que el Diamond estaba sufriendo una renovación total, de arriba abajo, y que había visto a Edward en el lugar un par de veces. Y, aparentemente, le había preguntado por ella. Él nunca la había llamado.

Bueno… ¡eso es lo que sucede cuando follas con putos!

De pie, junto a la ventana de la sala de estar, en el apartamento de su hermana, Bella bebía su café y miraba las luces en la distancia. Eran casi las nueve en punto del miércoles, pero la ciudad parecía completamente viva para ella. El sonido de las bocinas de los coches llenaban el aire y la calle de abajo estaba llena de gente que caminaba con prisa. Suspirando, se metió en la pequeña cocina de su hermana y enjuagó su tazón bajo el grifo. Al oír el teléfono sonando, rápidamente se secó las manos en un trapo y agarró el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en la encimera cercana.

- Aló.

- Hola, soy yo.

Sus ojos se ensancharon. - ¿Edward?

- Aún reconoces mi voz. ¡Es una buena señal! - Hubo una pausa. - Así que… ¿vas a dejarme subir o qué?

- ¿Huh? ¿Dónde estás?

- Asómate a la ventana.

Intrigada, mantuvo el teléfono en su oreja y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Sacó su cabeza por la ventana abierta y vio a Edward en la acera de en frente de su edificio, apoyado en el farol, con un teléfono móvil en su oreja. Su corazón de derritió; no por el aire pesado de la noche, sino por ver su rostro sexy. Ella sabía que debía estar enfadada con él pero, en el segundo en que sus miradas se cruzaron, toda la furia del último mes pareció disolverse.

- ¿Viniste hasta Nueva York a verme? - Preguntó ella, todo su cuerpo volviéndose cálido.

- Sí. Y… tengo que darte algo.

Ella levantó sus cejas. - ¿Un regalo?

- ¡Baja y descúbrelo!

Incluso estando cuatro pisos más abajo, ella podía ver el regocijo bailando en sus ojos esmeralda.

Ella estaba tentada a cortar el teléfono y correr, no, volar abajo, pero no quería rendirse tan fácilmente… El hecho aún era que él le había mentido. Se acostó con ella todo el tiempo escondiéndole el hecho de que había comprado el Diamond.

- Dime qué es y decidiré si quiero bajar o no.

- Me imaginé que serías difícil.

Mientras ella observaba, él metió su mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Un segundo después, estaba sosteniendo el collar que ella había olvidado en Forks. Ella se dio cuenta de su olvido en el momento que tomó el avión a Nueva York, pero pensar en regresar y ver, nuevamente, a Edward había sido demasiado doloroso. Había planeado pedirle a Alice que fuera por el collar, pero aparentemente Edward tenía otras ideas.

- ¡¿Viajaste hasta aquí para devolverme mi collar? - Gritó, incapaz de detener la felicidad creciendo dentro de ella.

- ¡Es importante para ti! - Dijo él.

Las lágrimas picaban tras sus párpados. Apartándolas, aclaró su garganta repentinamente seca y dijo - ¡De acuerdo, puedes subir ahora!

- Espera, hay más - Dijo él, buscando nuevamente. Esta vez sacó lo que parecía una carpeta. La levantó para que ella la viera.

- ¿Qué estoy viendo exactamente? - Preguntó con cautela.

- Es la escritura del Diamond. ¡A tu nombre!

Una ola de conmoción recorrió su cuerpo. - ¿Qué?

- Te estoy devolviendo el bar, cariño. ¡Libre de todo!

Sus dedos se estremecieron en el teléfono. Por un momento se preguntó si era otro juego…, otra maniobra poco limpia que no entendía por completo.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó ella finalmente.

- Porque no lo quiero.

- ¿Desde cuándo? - La sospecha revistió su voz mientras añadía - Lo último que escuché fue que poseer el Diamond era tan importante para ti que estuviste dispuesto a joder a alguien que, supuestamente, te importaba.

- ¡Supuestamente no! – Replicó él suavemente. – Y, definitivamente, no me importaba.

El insulto perforó su piel. - ¿Disculpa?

- No me preocupo por ti, Bella. ¡Te amo! Era lo que sentía de verdad, cuando te lo dije el día en que te fuiste, y lo siento ahora.

¡Las palabras robaron la respiración de sus pulmones! Todavía no podía confiar completamente en él. No le creyó la primera vez que se lo dijo. Las palabras parecían demasiado desesperadas, demasiado convenientes, como si lo hubiese dicho para que lo perdonara. Pero ahora, mirándolo, se preguntaba si de _verdad_lo sentía.

- ¿De verdad me amas? - Preguntó ella.

Él inclinó su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa. - ¡Desde el momento en que te conocí! - Titubeó. - Sé que he actuado como un idiota. No te conté lo de mis planes para el Diamond y… lo lamento. Pero tienes que saber que prefiero tenerte a ti en mi vida que a un tonto bar. ¡El Diamond no tiene sentido sin ti dentro!

Ella tragó. Dificultosamente. En silencio, repasó una y otra vez sus palabras en su cabeza, estudiando la expresión seria en esos ojos esmeralda. Ella estaba ligeramente sorprendida por todo. La arrogancia y el ego se habían marchado siendo reemplazados por un tierno y amoroso Edward que ella siempre supo que había bajo la superficie.

Ella tragó de nuevo y luego soltó un lento respiro - No regresaré al Diamond.

- ¿No lo harás?

- ¡No! No, a no ser que tu nombre esté al lado del mío en ese papel. No, a no ser que estés a mi lado administrándolo.

Ella escuchó su brusca respiración al otro lado de la línea. - ¿De verdad quieres eso?

- ¡Sí!

- Tú… ¿me perdonas?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y me amas?

Ella sonrió. - ¡Por supuesto!

Ella lo vio sonreír. Luego él colgó el teléfono, puso sus manos sobre su boca y gritó:- ¡Entonces, baja tu encantador trasero aquí ahora mismo!

Con una sonrisa, ella salió del apartamento, bajó las escaleras y fue directa a los brazos de Edward.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! pues es el Fin =( espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encantó la historia y sus personajes, así que léanla se llama <strong>Going for it <strong>de _Elle Kennedy._

_Los personajes son propiedad de _**Stephenie Meyer.**

**Link de descarga **(sin espacios):

http: / dc247 . 4shared . com / download / Vr9A _ EUR /GFI - Elle . rar?tsid = 20111120 - 211542 - fbbf2826

Besos y Abrazos, espero que sigan leyendo **The Killer**, la otra adaptación =)

_**DES.**_


End file.
